Shizuka no Yuki Quiet Snow
by thesilenceinthenight
Summary: This is a Naruto story. That's about it. rated t. even though itachi and deidara are characters it not yaoi.


Shizuka no Yuki

Quiet Snow

Still, soft, cold. It is snow. Why am I laying in the snow? Who am I? What is "snow"?

"Are you okay? Hello?"

A voice. Whose voice?

I opened my eyes, I have no memory. Where am I?

"Hello? Are you okay?" a man. He has a red and white robe on, with a hat.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Sarutobi. Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Who are you?" the man, Sarutobi, asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember. Can you help me?" I look up at him, he has kind eyes.

"Yes, I'll take you to my Village. And, then we can give you a name. Would you like that, young one?" he smiled and took my hand.

"Yes, thank you."

And, so began my new life in the Konohagakure.

"Yuki! Come in here for a moment."

I opened the door.

"Yes, Sarutobi-sama?"

Another man was standing with him. He had long, black hair and onyx eyes.

"Yuki, this is Uchiha Itachi. Say hello, Yuki."

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san. I am Shizuka Yuki. It is a pleasure to meet you." I bowed to the taller man.

"Ohayo, Yuki-san. How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking, Uchiha-san."

"Yuki, do you know why Itachi is here?" Sarutobi-sama asked.

I shook my head no.

"He is here to train you to become a kunoichi. You will live with him at the Uchiha Compound from now until your training is complete. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sarutobi-sama. Uchiha-san, thank you for doing this. I know it must be a great burden to you."

"No not at all. You will leave with me as soon as you are ready." he smiled.

"Yes, I will go pack my things."

I walked out of Sarutobi-sama's office and went to my room. I would be sad to leave. I would miss Sarutobi-sama, he was like a grandfather to me. He was the one who gave me my name, when he found me in the snow 3 years ago. I was only 2 years old. I took my bag out of the closet and threw my clothes into it. I took out all my manga and put it in there as well. I pulled my white hair into a high ponytail. I tied my bag up and walked back to Sarutobi-sama's office. He and Uchiha-san were talking. I knocked and they turned.

"Ah, Yuki-san, are you ready?" Uchiha-san asked.

"Hai, Uchiha-san. Once again, thank you for doing this."

"Well, then let us go." he said.

"Good-bye, Sarutobi-sama. I will miss you." I ran behind his desk and hugged him.

"And, I will miss you, Yuki. You must bring her back to visit sometimes Itachi."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Come along, Yuki-san, we must go now." I followed him out the door and onto the streets of Konoha.

The Uchiha Compound was on the very outskirts of the village, it was a huge place.

"I live in the main house, as will you. I will show you to your room, so you can unpack. Your training begins tomorrow at sunrise."

Uchiha-san led me down a large hallway.

"This is my room." he told me. His room was on the second floor at the end of the hallway. He took me up another staircase to the third floor.

"This is my younger brother, Sasuke's room. You will be training with him. I will introduce you later."

We walked a little further down the hallway.

"This will be your room Yuki-san." My room was three doors down from Sasuke's. Uchiha-san opened the door and showed me the inside. The room was a dark blue and had a snowflake pattern on the walls. One side of the room was a big window that had a sakura tree growing outside of it. A bed was laying in the far right corner near the window. It had dark blue sheets and a dark blue comforter with the Uchiha embelm sewn on. The closet was near the door and a chest of draws was sitting on the west wall. A bookself was next to it.

"I hope it is to your liking, Yuki-san. Hokage-sama told me about your reading fetish." Uchiha-san said.

"It's beautiful, Uchiha-san. Thank you."

"Hai. Well I will leave you to your unpacking, if you need anything I will be in my room. Dinner is at sundown. I will get you when it is time."

And, with that Uchiha-san took his leave. I began to place my clothes into the chest of drawers and the closet. After that I placed all of my manga and other books and scrolls onto the bookself. I looked out the window, sundown was not far off. I decided to start getting ready. There was another door to my left, I opened it and a bathroom with a mirror was on the inside. I didn't know if dinner was to be formal or not so I took out a pale blue kimono and put it on. I went into the bathroom and pulled my hair into two pigtails on the nape of my neck. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My purple eyes were a dark shade of violet, right now. Sundown was still a little ways off so I picked up and scroll and went over the bunshin technique. I was only five but I could already make 5 bunshin of myself. After about 15 minutes there was a knock on my door.

"Coming." I called, I released my jutsu and answered the door. Uchiha-san stood, waiting.

"Ah, Yuki-san. I like your kimono."

"Arigato, Uchiha-san. I did not know if dinner was a formal affair for your family so I wore my festival kimono."

"You look very nice. Well, it is time to go, we have many introductions that need to be made."

"Hai."

We walked down to the first floor and stopped in front of a door that had the Uchiha embelm on it as well.

Uchiha-san opened the door and three people sat on the floor around the table.

"Welcome, Yuki-san." the woman said.

"This is my mother, Uchiha Mikoto, my father, Uchiha Fugaku, and my little brother, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Konbanwa. Thank you for letting me live here. You have a lovely home and I love my room."

"So, Yuki-san, why don't you sit next to Sasuke?" Fugaku-san said.

"Ok. Arigato."

I took a seat next to Sasuke and he started to ask me questions.

"How old are you, Yuki-san? I'm six!" he said.

"I'm five. What kind of jutsu can you do Sasuke-kun?"

"I can do Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, and Shishi Rendan. What can you do?"

"Bunshin no Jutsu, Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu, Suirou no Jutsu, Suiton Suijinheki, and Suiton Suiryuudann no Jutsu."

"You can do all of that at five years old? Amazing." Fugaku-san said.

"Yuki-san, if you can do all that then why does Sarutobi-sama want me to train you?" Uchiha-san asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I can't develop any jutsu for my other element. He called it something, a kekeni gechi, I think."

"You mean kekkai genkai?"

"Yeah, that's what it was."

"Do you know what your kekkai genkai is?" Uchiha-san asked.

"Um, all I know is that when I'm angry a snowstorm comes from my chakra and my eyes turn white. Also, when my eyes turn white I can see charka flow."

"Amazing. It's like a Yuki Byakugan. So he wants me to help you develop snow jutsus?"

"I'd guess."

"Ok. I can do that, we'll need to bring out your kekkai genkai a lot more though." Uchiha-san said.

"Dinner is served!" Mikoto-san yelled, before sitting a large bowl of white rice on the table. There was also plum onigiri, curry noodles, and homemade takoyaki.

"Wow, Mom! It looks so good!" Sasuke commented. He took a pair of chopsticks and reached for a takoyaki. Fugaku-san knocked his chopsticks out of the way.

"Sasuke, where are you manners? You serve the guest first."

Sasuke blushed, "Gomen, Yuki-san. What would you like to eat?"

"Ummm, the curry noodles look really yummy. May I have some of them, Mikoto-san?"

"Oh, yes, yes, help yourself, Yuki-san." She handed me a bowl filled with the curry noodles. I broke the chopstick and took some of the noodles to my mouth. They were so good. They curry was spicy and the noodles were cooked just right.

"Mikoto-san, your curry noodles are really good!" I told her, smiling.

"Gomen, Yuki-san. I'm glad you think so."

We finished dinner and I walked with Sasuke back up to our rooms. It had started to thunderstorm and I was scared. I laid in my bed, listening to the thunder crashing. It wasn't getting to me yet, but a few second later a huge BOOM! resounded around me. I screamed and Sasuke came running in.

"Yuki-san, what's wrong?" he asked. He walked over to my bed and sat next to me.

"I-I'm scared. I don't like thunderstorms." I said. I was shaking violently and the thunder kept going making me wince slightly.

"It's ok, Yuki-san. There's nothing to be scared of."

Another crash of thunder resounded through the gray, swirling sky. I buried my face in Sasuke-kun's chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Just think of it this way. Our ancestors, the former Hokage's , and the shinobi who gave their lives to protect us are up their and they are all using an amazing heavenly jutsu to help nourish the earth."

"Wow, Sasuke-kun, I've never thought of it that way. It makes it less scary. Thank you!" I hugged him and then pulled away.

"So, are you looking forward to training with Nii-san?"

"Yes. I hope Uchiha-san can help me devlop my kekkai genkai. I want to be the greatest kunoichi in the village!"

"Well, I'm gonna be the greatest shinobi ever! And, if you ever need me Yuki-san, I will protect you!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Un?"

"You can call me Yuki-chan, if you want."

"Thank you, Yuki-chan. You can call me Sasuke-chan, too."


End file.
